


To the Victors Go the Spoils

by imaginary_golux



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [37]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Prompt 19: Semi-public sexIn the aftermath of the Resistance's victory, Poe and his lovers find a...mostlyprivate corner to celebrate.Prompt and beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	To the Victors Go the Spoils

In their defense, Poe thinks muzzily, it’s the victory party, and _everyone_ is very very drunk, and he can see half a dozen other couples or moresomes tucked away in odd corners just from where he’s leaning up against the wall, and no one really cares, because _they won kriffing hell they won_.

For that matter, in their defense, they got the _best_ corner, which isn’t really so much a corner as a storage closet. Which Poe should be inside, but he...got distracted staring at everything else. Pava can _dance_ when she’s had a few too many. Who knew?

“Poe,” Rey says, “get _in_ here.” Poe shakes his head to clear it a little and stumbles obediently into the storage closet, letting Finn push the door closed behind him and then push Poe up against it and kiss him thoroughly. Finn tastes of whatever the hell that moonshine Snap provided is. Poe suspects he does too.

When Rey takes Finn’s place, _she_ certainly does.

Afterwards, Poe’s memories of the next hour are a sort of happy chaos: clothing half-off and hands everywhere and mouths meeting clumsily; the soft high-pitched noises that mark Rey’s orgasm and the near-breathless moans that signal Finn’s, and Poe’s own, rather louder exclamation. They end up tangled in a heap on the floor, Poe’s head on Finn’s shoulder and Rey somehow tucked between them - she is _worryingly_ flexible - and then the moonshine _really_ kicks in.

Poe wakes up with a headache and a backache, to find both of his lovers already bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, waiting for him. “It is not fair that the Force means you don’t get hangovers,” he objects, and Finn reaches out to brush a finger over his forehead, taking the headache away instantly. Poe smiles gratefully and accepts Rey’s hand up.

“Admittedly that’s a pretty cool trick,” he says, and follows them out into the main room, which is covered in the debris of what looks to have been a truly epic party - certainly it was well on its way there when Poe went _into_ the storage closet. Snap waves at them from under a table. Rose and Pava are asleep on _top_ of the table, in a truly uncomfortable-looking heap.

Rey looks up and squeaks, and Poe follows her gaze to find that Luke Skywalker (!!! - Poe’s still not quite over his hero-worship; the man blew up a _Death Star_ ) - is dangling from the ceiling in a hammock made of bunting, held up apparently by the Force alone. Some thoughtful soul has placed a couple of mattresses on the floor beneath him.

“I think,” Poe says carefully, “that we should go and find a bedroom.”

“I think that’s wise,” Finn says, and leads the way.

**Author's Note:**

> So Best Beloved and I are doing an October ficlet challenge. We each generated a list of pairings we'd be willing to write and a list of prompts we wanted the other person to write, and then traded prompts lists without knowing what the other person's pairing lists were. We'll be doing a ficlet each every day in October. Should be fun!
> 
> I am, as ever, imaginarygolux on tumblr.


End file.
